pipoproductionsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Poetry
24 ways to have your balls cut off Overig Monoxide He could not know, before his prays, That the house he sleeps inside, And has lived in all his days, Is badly leaking monoxide, And as he’s peacefully dreaming, No one knows his grueling fate, There wouldn't even be no one to hear his inside screaming, As he slowly suffocates. Suicide, again He wanted to start over after the divorce, Met a new girl on a blind date, But after they had intercourse, She told him she had aids. From the inside now he melted, Didn't care, started to smoke, But when he jumped at night, she felt, She had to tell it was a joke! XTC Maybe it wasn't a very smart idea, But that wouldn't convince him, Yes, he wanted to be free, Yes, he knew what whould help, A little XTC He was feeling like a cloud, And there was an endless rainbow, And the sounds were very loud, But he didn't want to go so far by the window, And was afraid of the sound, Of hitting the ground. The Electric Eel In the wide waters of the Amazon river There lives an animal that makes you shiver, It's the most noble Electric Eel, Yes, legendary but he's real, The most noble Electric Eel, Swimming around in troubled water, Sometimes he's the most vicious slaughter, Killing with his powerful shock, Even the biggest frog, In the wide waters of the Amazon river There lives an animal that makes you shiver, It's the most noble Electric Eel, Yes, legendary but he's real, The most noble Electric Eel, Pencils Maybe he drank too much beer, Maybe his mind wasn't very clear, Dispite it was his last try, Then he got a pencil in his eye. The Sky The bird is so high, He's high in the sky, But he didn't see why, He hit that guy. People The people are wrong, The people are bad, The people are murdered, The people are dead Glue My head is turning blue, Because I ate too much glue. It is flowing through my throat, As of the cause of death I wrote The tube in my wet hands, While the glue in my mouth expands. That sticky, little nasty stuff, I consider this as enough. Mr Mosquito Hello, little guy, Flying around my head. Shouldn't it be time, that you go to bed? Hey, little one, Sitting very still. This would be the time, For me to kill. Raining When it's raining, Nature is trying to wash my clothes, Because it's raining. But the rain can't harm me, As i'm save inside my house, Because it's raining. The man in the mirror There is a man in the mirror, Starring at my face, There is a man in the mirror, Wanting some space. There was a man in the mirror, He wanted some space, The man in the mirror, Left without a trace. Lawn mower There he's rolling, With his most sharp blades, He thinks he's the king, But his reign of terror, Will soon be over. As he, slowly, approaches, The innocent leaves start to shake, But as the Lawn mower, Is cutting his lawn, He, unawarely, cuts into his partner, His partner in crime, the gardenhose, His bloody friends causes a malfunction, Ice cold water is flowing through his system, And the lawn mower dies an electric death. As the old king is left for garbage, A new king is to arrive, A fresh one shall come, From the local hardware store, And the lawn should not think, That this is a thing to celebrate. Nederlands Burka IK ZIE NIKS, WAAR IS DE LICHT IK ZIE ZWART VOOR DE GEZICHT ACHE ACH IK ZIJN TOCH DOM IK HEB DE BURKA ANDERSOM Wolken Een man loopt op de wolken, Met zijn gedachten verdwaalt, Rond op de wolken, Door gedachten gemaakt. Zomer Met de zomer in mijn bol, Ren ik naar buiten, Grijpend in het rond, Ren ik naar buiten, Springend in het rond, Ren ik naar buiten, Dwarrelend door de lucht, Val ik op de grond. De reis Langs zeeën en kusten, Lang is de reis, Toert het grote gezelsschap, Van Rob de Nijs. Liefde Ik hou van jou Jij van je autootje Ik trouw met jou Jij met je autootje Jij brak mijn hart Ik jouw autootje Lente Ik hou van het leven, Ik hou van de zon, Ik open de deur En flikker van het balkon. BBQ Door de bergen van het groene land, Lopen de mensen hand in hand, Ze hebben net gebarbecued, Met hun handen in het verband 1 De 1 is de ander niet, Een 2 is geen 1, Dat waren er 2, Maar 1 ging er heen. Liefde Liefde is het antwoord, Het antwoord op alles, Het meisje pest me, Nu is ze zwanger Oh Op zee voer een driemaster. Beren eten graag honing. warme stralen Zachte warme stralen Waar ik van geniet. Verlaat gij mij? Zie mij dralen De weg is zoek grijs en grauw Wat een vloek Wolk ga daar weg Laat mij laden Laat mij sterken In lengte der dagen zachte warme stralen ik wacht op uw bezoek Haiku Het regent Maandag Het regent Was ik vandaag maar een jong spinazieplantje Zon Daar ik loop daar weer Met de stront onder mijn schoen Te zien daar de zon De Bakkers Waar waren ze toch? De kruimels in hun snorren Zure appeltaart Toetsweek Wat een heerlijk weer Om hier binnen te zitten Toetsen te leren Jan Kees de Jager Jan Kees de Jager Bedacht een belastingtruc 't werkte toch niet Fietsen Wil vandaag fietsen Steenpuist op mijn achterwerk Blijf dan toch maar thuis Blauwe Banaan De Blauwe Banaan Reed toen over het fietspad Maar dan veel te stil Categorie:Taal